


Trust Fall

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You and Wanda had the perfect relationship, until a routine mission went horribly awry.





	Trust Fall

_“Miss Y/N?”_

You glanced up—why, you didn’t know—at the gentle voice that softly spoke your name. you swallowed and answered just as softly.

“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
 _“Is everything okay, ma’am?”_

You nodded.

“Just … can’t sleep. I thought a snack might help.”  
 _“Is there anything I can do?”_

You smiled.

“No, F.R.I.D.A.Y. But thank you.”

The voice disappeared, and you let out a shaky breath. You tightened your robe around you, opening the refrigerator and peeking inside. Three gallons of milk sat on various shelves, with names scribbled on them. Clint had one that only he and Natasha could use. Thor had his own, because he had a tendency to drink straight from the gallon. Steve and Bucky shared one, for Steve’s all-American breakfast of corn flakes and Bucky’s whatever-is-full-of-marshmallows. The sweet tooth on the former Winter Soldier surprised pretty much everyone, and it never failed to make you smile.

Like now.

You tilted your head and grabbed Steve and Bucky’s milk, then pulled Bucky’s box of cereal off the counter. You poured yourself a bowl, then put the milk back in the refrigerator. You smiled as you sat at the table.

“Don’t tell anybody, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”  
“ _Your secret is safe with me.”_

You ate slowly, savoring the bites and ignoring the way your hand shook the slightest bit. You yawned, shaking your head and stirring the spoon in your bowl. The cereal bits were getting soggy, and you’d already ate all the marshmallows. You tilted your head, rolling your shoulders, yawning again before propping your elbow on the table and putting your head in your hand. You stirred the spoon again, closing your eyes as you yawned.

* * *

 

 _“Mr. Stark.”_  
“Hmm?”  
 _“Mr, Stark, it’s urgent.”_  
“Yeah.”

Tony leapt out of bed when an air horn sounded, and Pepper groaned as she rolled over, grabbing Tony’s pillow and putting it over her head. Tony groaned, rubbing the knee he’d somehow managed to smack on the floor.

“What the hell, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?!”  
 _“It’s Miss Y/N, sir.”_

Tony yawned, shaking his head, eyes flying open when realization hit him.

“Crap.”

Tony stumbled as he stood up, rushing for the door. He threw it open and started down the hall.

_“Kitchen, sir.”_

He switched directions, running towards the kitchen. He ignored the dark, questioning eyes in an open doorway and came to a stop in the kitchen. He let out a breath of relief when he heard the whimpers.

He’d managed to get to her before the screams started.

This time.

He walked to the table and gently pulled her chair from it, kneeling before her.

“Y/N? Come on, kid. Open your eyes.”  
“No.”  
“Come on, honey. Everything’s alright.”

You gave a whimper and he gently tapped your face with his hand.

“Y/N, it’s Tony. I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

You gave a shake of your head and Tony sighed as he gripped your arms in his hands.

“Come on, kid. Open your eyes.”

You gave a pitiful whimper and Tony closed his eyes, setting his jaw as he spoke sharply.

“Y/N, open your eyes  _right now!_ ”

You jumped, eyes flying open and darting around the room before landing on the dark, worried eyes in front of you.

“T—Tony?”  
“Yeah, kid. I’m right here.”

You looked around the room, chest heaving as you tried to breathe.

“I’m … where am I?”  
“You tell me.”

You whimpered again, looking around, taking some comfort in the way Tony’s warm hands skated up and down your trembling arms.

“Am I … at the compound?”  
“Are you?”

You slowly nodded.

“I’m at the compound.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not … there anymore?”  
“Nope. Do you remember what happened?”

You took a moment, then nodded.

“I was re—rescued.”  
“Good girl.”

You nodded again, leaning forward and resting your forehead on Tony’s shoulder. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand up and down your back.

He couldn’t tell you that it was okay, because it wasn’t. He couldn’t tell you that everything would be alright again, because he honestly didn’t know if it ever would.

* * *

 

You sat in the far corner of the lab, your back to the wall. You could see the entire lab from where you were sitting, but somehow, you found comfort in the enclosed space. By now, Bruce was used to you spending your days with him, sketching silently in what you both now saw as your corner. The gentle scratch of your pencils across the paper was somehow soothing to both of you, and Bruce—surprising even himself—welcomed the company, silent as it was.

He muttered to himself as he worked, sometimes talking out loud as if to you. You had absolutely no clue as to anything he mentioned, but you liked the sound of his voice, the gentle Midwestern accent he had, and the way that he talked.

You hadn’t noticed him staring at you, and you only glanced up when he cleared his throat. He gave you a soft smile and you blinked as you straightened from the way you’d been hunched over your sketchbook, groaning as the muscles in your back protested.

“Wanna take a break?”

You smiled, shrugging your shoulders.

“I lost track of time.”

Bruce nodded.

“Easy to do down here.”

You nodded, rolling your fingers over the page you’d been sketching. Bruce spoke again, softer than before.

“You know, if … if you ever want to talk … I can listen. God knows you’ve listened to me.”  
“Yeah, but … I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have to chime in.”

Bruce smiled at that, flattening his hand on the desk in front of him, rolling a pencil under his palm.

“I don’t have to chime in for you, either.”

You swallowed hard, nodding your head.

“Th-thank you, but I … I can’t.”  
“You will.”

You lifted your head and met his eyes. He smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

“You might not believe it coming from me, but time does help.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”

You nodded, looking down as tears welled up in your eyes again.

“Thanks, big guy.”  
“No problem.”

Bruce stood up with a groan, stretching for a moment before he walked to you and extended his hand. You took it, letting him help you to your feet. He looped your arm through his, patting your hand as the two of you walked towards the elevator that would lead you to the kitchen.

* * *

 

You worked out a schedule where you did most everything when no one else was around. You ate when the kitchen was clear, which meant breakfast happened before anyone else was up. You ate lunch in the late afternoon, and your dinnertime was once everyone else had gone to bed. That is, if you ate at all.

You spent your days in the lab with Bruce and your nights on the roof with Clint.

You were sitting up on a ledge, the lights of the city under you, a large expanse of stars above you. You had one leg dangling off the side, and at the opposite end of the ledge, Clint was in a mirror position to you. You were staring up at the stars, but Clint was watching you.

“You’ve got to sleep sometime, kid.”

You smiled at his soft statement.

“Pot, kettle.”

Clint smiled.

“Do as I say, not as I do.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling as you saw a shooting star. You swallowed, speaking softly.

“It’s weird.”  
“What?”  
“How comfortable I am up here.”

Clint clenched his back teeth together as he braced himself for what you might say next.

“I can’t even remember how many times I fell or was thrown off a building or … something else to do with heights. I think maybe it’s because you’re up here. I feel safe with you.”

Clint winced, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“I … I wasn’t there with you?”

You shook your head.

“Not until the end.”  
“The end?”  
“When you saved me.”

Clint closed his eyes, and you kept talking.

“You were there, and Tony. And … Stephen?”

Clint nodded.

“Dr. Strange, yes. He’s the one who led us to you.”

You nodded, leaning your head against the wall as you sighed.

“I don’t remember anyone else.”  
“There wasn’t anyone else. Just us.”

You nodded again, and Clint swallowed at the sudden bitter taste in his mouth. He hated lying to you, but here lately, no one could even say her name without you absolutely losing it, to the point where Banner or Tony or even Clint himself would have to inject some sort of tranquilizer—something over Clint’s paygrade so he didn’t know the details—into you and knock you out. He ran a hand over his face and huffed out a breath.

“I, uh … I’m sorry it took us so long to get to you.”  
“It’s okay. I lost all sense of time.”

Clint’s eyes widened at that, and he looked over to see you yawn. He licked his lips, then hopped back onto the roof from his perch on the ledge.

“Come on.”

He walked over to you, holding out a hand. You blinked as you looked down at his hand. He gave you a crooked smile.

“Let’s go get some rest. Sun’ll be up soon.”

You nodded, putting your hand in his and moving off the wall to stand beside him.

“Y/N!”

You barely heard him yell your name as your legs gave out and you sank to the ground. Clint moved behind you to catch and gently lower you down. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was saying something over the intercom system, but all you could hear was the pounding of your heartbeat and the rush of blood in your ears.

“What the hell happened?”

You turned your head, but your eyes wouldn’t focus.

“She just stepped off the ledge.”  
“Oh my god!”  
“No, not like that! We were going inside.”

You felt soft hands against your face.

“Y/N? Can you hear me?”

That voice. You knew that voice.

“You shouldn’t be touching her. You know how she—”  
“Come on, Y/N. Come back to me.”

You closed your eyes, hanging your head, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Everything swirling in your mind suddenly came to a halt. You lifted your head, locking eyes with the woman in front of you, holding your face in her hands. She smiled, her eyes soft.

“Hey there. Everything is okay.”

You blinked.

“Wanda?”

She continued to smile that soft, gentle smile as she nodded her head. You nodded slowly, eyes filling with tears.

“Please don’t hurt me.”  
“What?”  
“Let me go. Please just—just let me go.”  
“Y/N, I don’t—”

You hung your head, tears spilling down your cheeks.

“I can’t. I can’t fight you. Please just let me go.”

She dropped her hands from your face and you gave a choked sob of relief, falling back to the ground. She shook her head as she stood up, staring at you, watching you curl into a ball and cry. The door to the roof burst open, and Steve rushed over, kneeling in front of you.

“Y/N? Hey, can you hear me?”

You lifted your head, hope filling your eyes.

“Ca—Cap?”

Steve’s eyes went soft as a sad smile came to his lips.

“Yeah, bud.”

You smiled as tears slid down your cheeks. He held out a hand and you laid your shaky one in his warm palm. He gave a slight tug and you surged forward, nearly knocking him over as you wrapped your arms around him, crying into his thick shoulder.

Steve gave a hard sigh, looking up and seeing Clint run a hand down his face. Steve wrapped his arms around you and held you as he stood up, keeping you in his strong arms as he left the roof.

When the door shut behind Steve, Clint turned to Wanda.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Wanda’s eyes burned as she stared at him.

“Don’t start with me.”

Wanda shook her head as she stepped away from him, pushing her hands through her long hair.

“You don’t understand.”  
“I do.”

Wanda whirled back to him.

“You’ve had the one person you love more than life itself completely torn away from you? Apparently tortured by a version of you, to the point that she can’t even look at you?”

Wanda shook her head.

“I can’t even touch her, Clint. My very presence brings her pain. How …”

Wanda shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, turning away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach and walking to the door. It flung open, slamming shut behind her. Clint took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he hung his head.

* * *

 

_“Wanda!”_

_She glanced over her shoulder, a wide smile coming to her lips when she saw you. She held out an arm and you walked to her, looping your arms around her waist and resting your head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around your shoulders, resting her head atop yours, and you closed your eyes as you took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly when she pressed her lips to the top of your head before resting her head on you again._

_“I missed you today.”_

_You smiled, tightening your hold on her._

_“Blame Tony. He forced me to go with him, to try and keep him from chasing rabbits during his big speech.”_   
_“Did it work?”_   
_“There was like one minute where I kind of dozed off, but I fixed it real quick.”_

_Wanda laughed, the sound rich and warm. You pulled back, looking up at her dark eyes._

_“I missed you too, you know.”_

_She smiled, moving a hand to cup your face. You closed your eyes, sighing softly as Wanda’s soft lips caressed yours. You blinked your eyes open, smiling when one of her long fingers tapped your nose._

_“Do it.”_

_Wanda rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Her fingers slowly began moving, sparks of red forming a tiny ball at the tips of her fingers. A wide smile spread over your face, your eyes locked on the spinning red sphere Wanda was rolling over her fingers as she turned her hand over, before bringing it back. You gasped, dissolving into giggles when Wanda flicked the red ball to you, which dissipated as it hit your nose, sending soft shockwaves through your body. Wanda smiled as she watched you shiver, hands reaching out until she laced her long fingers with yours._

_“Any plans?”_   
_“Sparring with Natasha. Strategizing with Steve. Steve had mentioned something about a new person coming to the compound.”_

_You perked up at that._

_“Who?”_

_Wanda lifted an eyebrow as she smiled._

_“Why? You looking for a new friend?”_

_You shrugged your shoulders._

_“Fresh meat is always fun. We haven’t had anyone new since Bucky got here.”_   
_“Oh, speaking of, Bruce mentioned something about maybe getting Strange to find a book or something for Bucky.”_   
_“Ooh, field trip?!”_

_Wanda laughed._

_“Let Bruce know you want to go and you know he’ll be all for it.”_   
_“Bless his hermit self.”_

_Wanda nodded, and you leaned over, pressing your lips to her cheek, laughing when she turned her head and captured your lips with hers._

_“I’ll go talk with Bruce and Tony and whoever else. You go kick some Black Widow butt.”_

“Wanda?”

She wiped a hand over her cheeks, brushing the tears away. Natasha stepped into the room, arms crossed over her chest. Wanda sniffled and turned around, long arms laced together over her stomach.

“How is she?”  
“Sleeping. How are you?”

Wanda rolled her eyes, waving a hand. Natasha sighed, stepping further into the room.

“Want to talk about it?”

Wanda shook her head.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Natasha sighed.

“Come on.”

Wanda closed her eyes, red ropes vibrating around her body until Natasha’s soft voice broke through.

“Easy, easy.”

Wanda opened her eyes, letting out a choked breath. She looked to Natasha, tears welling in her eyes.

“It isn’t fair.”  
“It’s not.”  
“I can’t touch her.”  
“I know.”  
“I can’t even be in the same room with her.”

Natasha sighed.

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

Wanda shook her head, hanging it as Natasha moved in, wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

 

_“Trust fall!”_

_Wanda squealed as she caught you as you fell backwards, grabbing your arms and lifting you back into a standing position._

_“Don’t do that!”_

_You laughed, turning to loop your arms around her neck._

_“Why not? I know you’ll always catch me. Watch!”_

_You let go of her, closing your eyes, throwing your arms out and falling backwards, smiling when a red net-looking ball appeared under you, holding you off the ground. It shifted until you were standing upright, and you blinked your eyes open just in time to see Wanda let her hands fall. She shook her head and you grinned at her._

_“One of these days…”  
“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic.”_

_You kissed her cheek, walking away from her and grabbing a green apple from the bowl on the counter. Wanda walked closer to you and you turned to lean against the counter._

_“Clint’s flying me to see Doctor Strange later today.”_  
“Want me to come with you?”  
“Nope. You’ve got a date with Cap, since he was out on a mission this morning.”

_Wanda rolled her eyes and you shrugged your shoulders._

_“I’ll be fine with Clint.”  
“Oh, really? You’re so sure?”_

_You nodded, and she crossed her arms over her chest._

**_“Just close your eyes and fall. Fall backwards in your mind and tell me who you see catching you. Is it him … or is it me?”_ **

_You smiled as you closed your eyes, not realizing what you were doing until you lost your balance. You sucked in a breath, arms flailing out, until you realized that you’d never hit the ground. You blinked your eyes open, seeing Wanda in front of you with a hand held out, fingers rolling, keeping the red net open under you. You gave her a soft smile._

_“You, Scarlet. It’s always you.”_

* * *

 

Bucky lifted his head, sitting back in the chair as you walked into his room. You shook your head, tears pooling in your eyes. He started to stand up, but you shook your head. He sat back, tilting his head to the side, just waiting until your voice softly broke the silence.

“I don’t know what’s real anymore.”

He slowly nodded his head.

“I know what that’s like.”

You nodded.

“How do you stand it?”

Bucky sighed.

“You’ve got to let someone help you.”

You sniffled as tears slipped down your cheeks.

“I don’t think I can.”  
“You can. You just have to work through it. Find the right person to help you through it.”

You nodded, sniffling again, tears still falling. Bucky stood then, slowly making his way to you.

“Do you want to try Wakanda?”

You shook your head, and Bucky swallowed.

“Did … did you …”

You nodded, and he sighed.

“We can talk with Tony or Steve or whoever. See if they can’t come up with something.”

You nodded again, both of you standing there until Bucky cleared his throat, opening his arms. You smiled, stepping into his embrace, closing your eyes as he held you, the quiet thrum of the metal plates in his arm as he moved soothing your racing mind.

* * *

 

_Wanda’s eyes flew open as an alarm began blaring throughout the compound. She hurried to the kitchen, and at the sight of the empty room, she ran to the common room. She looked to her left at the clearing of a throat, hurrying to follow Sam down to one of the labs below the living section._

_Steve was standing before a screen, Bucky at the table behind him, clenching and releasing his metal hand. Natasha was in the corner, speaking softly with Tony, who held a phone in his hand. Bruce walked in, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Tony lowered the phone and held a hand over his eyes, sighing before he looked at the team in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and Bruce waved over his shoulder._

_“Thor had a … thing.”_

_Tony closed his eyes, shaking his head once._

_“Okay. Do not freak out, but … the jet’s missing.”_   
_“What jet?”_

_Tony blew out a breath._

_“The one with Clint and Y/N on it.”_

_Wanda felt her heart stutter in her chest. She shook her head._

_“Mi—missing? What do you mean missing?”_

_Tony shook his head._

_“Comm’s completely shut off. Tracking system’s shot.”_   
_“What happened?”_

_Tony shook his head again._

_“We don’t know.”_

* * *

 

You lifted your head from your corner in Bruce’s lab. He turned back from the table he was sitting at, a smile coming over his face.

“Hey, Thor.”

Thor made his way into the room, nodding at Bruce. He walked over to you, crouching down in front of you.

“Hello, little one.”

The ghost of a smile came to your lips. You’d always loved his voice, how deep it was and the accent that was so different than the one you were used to hearing. You closed your eyes, giving a minute shake of your head, missing the look Bruce and Thor shared. He cleared his throat and you blinked your eyes open, almost looking surprised to see him before you. He tilted his head until he was looking into your eyes.

“I think I know a way to help you.”

The hope in your eyes tugged at Thor’s heart, affecting Bruce the same way, until he turned away.

* * *

 

_Clint shook his head as he sat in the corner._

_“Why the hell is this taking so long?”_   
_“We’re doing the best we can. Put the ice back on your head.”_

_Clint stared at Steve until Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to the table before him. Clint huffed out a breath, wincing as he moved the ice pack to the back of his head, where a knot had formed and a dull ache had set in. He stared down at his hands as Wanda moved in front of him._

_“You don’t know where she is?”_   
_“I’ve told you already. Soon as we moved into Strange’s territory, something happened. I don’t know what; I only know when he forced me to wake up.”_

_Wanda pushed her hands through her hair, shaking her head. Tony hurried into the room, waving his phone around._

_“Time loop!”_

_Steve lifted his head from the table. Wanda turned as Clint lowered the ice pack, all eyes on Tony. Clint cleared his throat._

_“I think I speak for everybody when I say … what the hell are you talking about?”_   
_“Strange just called. He thinks you somehow stumbled into a time warp in the jet and now Y/N is stuck in a loop.”_   
_“How do we get her out?”_

_Tony pointed to Steve._

_“Love how you forego beating around the bush. Just get right to the point, no need for—”_   
_“Tony, get to the point.”_   
_“Right. Strange is working on that. In the meantime … suit up.”_

* * *

 

Natasha stepped into Wanda’s room, finding her curled up on her bed, staring out the window. She walked over an sat on the bed, softly smiling when Wanda shifted until her head was in Natasha’s lap.

“I need to tell you something.”

* * *

 

_“There she is!”_

_Clint ran over, hitting his knees. Stephen crouched beside him, eyes moving over the prone form before him. He motioned for Tony, who removed his Iron Man helmet and reached out._

_“Y/N? Wake up, honey.”_

_You gave a soft moan as Wanda burst into the room. You tried to roll over, moaning until Tony helped you. You cried out when you were flat on your back, blinking open your eyes as Clint took your face in his hands._

_“Hey, kid.”_   
_“Cl—Clint?”_

_He nodded, brows furrowing at the low, scratchy sound of your voice, damaged as though you’d been yelling. Tears welled in your eyes as you saw Tony over Clint’s shoulder._

_“You’re here.”_

_Tony nodded._

_“We got you, kid. You’re safe now.”_

_You smiled through the tears, until you glanced over Clint’s other shoulder. Your eyes widened, breath coming faster, a broken scream leaving your lips._

_“Easy! Easy, Y/N. What’s wrong?”_   
_“Run. Clint, run, hurry!”_   
_“Y/N, what are you—”_   
_“She’ll kill you. She’ll kill you all, and then she’ll come for me. Please, go.”_   
_“Y/N, that’s Wanda. She’s not—”_   
_“Get me away from her!”_

_Tony gathered you in his arms, blasting out of the room they’d found you in, closing his eyes when you clung to him, sobbing._

* * *

 

Natasha sighed, running her fingers through Wanda’s hair as she spoke softly.

“Thor has some business he needs to attend to on Asgard. There are some … I don’t know. Vigilantes, I guess? They call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thor’s friends with them, and one of the Guardians has gone missing. They need another set of eyes to help search.”

Wanda didn’t make any noise, so Natasha continued.

“We … we thought it would be best if Y/N went.”  
“To Asgard?”  
“No, to … well … space.”

Wanda closed her eyes as Natasha’s voice continued to wash over her.

“Neither of you are doing okay right now. Maybe some space is what you need.”  
“She needs to go to other planets to get away from me.”  
“Honey, it’s not you. It’s her mind.”

Wanda nodded.

“Can I tell her goodbye?”

Natasha sighed.

“She’s already gone.”

Wanda’s face fell as the tears started.

“She’s never coming back is she?”

Natasha glanced out the window, tears coming to her own eyes. The answer she didn’t give was all the answer Wanda needed, rolling closer to Natasha as she sobbed.


End file.
